The In-laws
by Masseffect78789
Summary: Shepard meets his in laws
1. Chapter 1

**This is not related to children, the other story I am also working on.**

As they were nearing the house to his in laws Shepard got nervous about meeting them hoping that they would like him.

Ashley was in the passenger's side of the car telling him when and where to turn.

She could tell he was a little nervous since this was the first actual time they will meet. She told her mom and sister's all about him and him about them.

They were about 15 minutes out from their home. They lived in a small town with a nice sized home.

When they were pulling into the drive way Ashley's sisters and mother were standing on the porch waiting for them.

They said they would stay the week with them since they had nothing else to do.

Shepard got out first and helped Ashley out saying, "after you."

She then replied "look who is acting like a gentleman for once."

She was now smiling.

"Hey I always am, see the Halo on my head."

"I'm sure their is in your mind."

They then grabbed their suitcases from the back seat and locked it up.

About halfway up the walk way Ashley dropped the suitcase she was rolling and ran to her family while leaving Shepard to now carry all of them.

He was about to get to the steps before her mother came and helped him out.

"Hello Commander, it is very lovely to meet you. Ashley told us alot of things about you.

"Well thank you Mrs. Williams, it is a pleasure to meet you as well. But please call me John if you don't mind."

" That is no problem at all John. I can't believe Ashley left you to carry her stuff, here let me take one."

"Well thank you Mrs. Williams, I appreciate it."

As they were coming up the stairs Ashley's sister's just ran all over Shepard saying hello all excited and smiling. He then just jell backwards of the steps and the suitcases went all over the place.

Ashley quickly came to his side and helped him up. Ashley's sisters then said sorry and of course he forgave them and they helped him grab the 3 suitcases that were on the ground all around where he fell.

As they all walked into the house Mrs. Williams showed him the room they were staying in so he could put the suitcases down. It was almost lunch time so they just started unpacking. About half way through Ashley's sister Sarah yelled up saying it's lunch time. As they were coming down the stairs they could see a plates on the coffee table with a TV show paused and ready to be watched.

When they all were settled they played it.

John then asked, "What show is this?"

Sarah then replied, "40 most stupid. The topic today is bank robbers."

"Well this should sure be good," he replied.

It turned out to be one of the funniest things that he's seen on TV in a while. It lasted for a good 2 hours and by the end, he was stuffed.

The Mrs. Williams got up and said, "I will start bringing in the dishes since everyone is done."

"Here, let me help you," Shepard and Ashley said at the same time.

"Well thank you both, at least I have on good daughter and son in-law."

"Hey I resent that, I help you all the time," Sarah had said in some sort of shocked voice.

"Ya sure you do."

"I do."

"Well then you don't mind washing the dishes then, do you?"

"You tricked me!"

"No, you just said you helped so I figured you would not mind doing it for me."

"Fine."

Shepard, Ashley, and Ashley's other 2 sisters just sat there laughing for a minute or two after that.

"Where should I put these Mrs. Williams," Shepard asked curiously.

"Right on the counter next to the sink will do thank you."

As they finished cleaning up their mess and Sarah did the dishes they sat on the couch again just talking about things that would help them get to know Shepard a little bit better than what Ashley told them about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright figured I would update since I'm not doing anything. Just to let you all know, I am doing it on my Shepard which his name is still John. He is a spacer and a war hero. I know that the background changes with each choice so I figured I let everyone know. I do not own anything.**

"So John, what was your childhood like on war ships", Mrs. Williams asked.

"It was quite busy. You're always moving. It was fun though since you get to see a lot of different types of ships and stations. I spent the time with my mother though. My dad died when I was 3." He replied sadly.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I didn't know."

"It's all right, you couldn't have known."

Ashley then cut in and said, "Well look at the time, I think we should head to bed."

That is when Abby then answered," Yep I'm with ya."

Ashley and Shepard grabbed their things that were still sitting in the front room and Mrs. Williams then showed Ashley and Shepard their room.

"Here is the guest room, there is a shower in there for you to use and towels are in the closet next to Abby's room down the hall. Need anything else just ask."

"Thanks mom", Ashley replied

They then shut the door as Mrs. Williams was walking out and Ashley went straight to the bathroom to get changed into a night shirt.

Shepard then turned the T.V. on and started putting his clothes in the closet, Ashley then came out to finish and he went to get changed.

Once he came out they put their Shampoo and body wash in the shower and then brushed their teeth.

They then came out and settled on the bed. They set the time on the clock they brought and went to bed.

_**7AM **_

_**The next morning **_

Ashley and Shepard woke up and they went down stairs to find the weather playing and a tired looking Sarah eating cereal.

"Morning sis, Shepard, how did you guys sleep."

Ashley replied with a yawn and a naught bad. Shepard Just collapsed on the couch.

Abby then came running down the stairs with Mrs. Williams, both all dressed and car keys in hand and Lynn waiting by the door.

Mrs. Williams then yelled to the, "Me, Lynn, and Abby are heading to the store anybody need anything?"

"NO" Is the answer she got from all of them at once.

Shepard and Ashley then went to the kitchen to get breakfast. They both got some cereal with a banana cut up in it and some sugar on top. Ashley was finished first so she went up to take a shower leaving Shepard and Sarah on the couch watching T.V.

"So what's it like living with Ashley? She is kind of hard to live with."

"Not really, we both have a lot in common so we usually do what we want and we usually do it together."

"Well that must be nice. We are complete opposites and we did not agree on anything. Long story short we didn't hang out together a lot."

"Hahaha, ya she told me about her being the odd one out. Trust me when I say I believe it."

"Ya, one time we went camping and she was all over the place climbing trees and swimming in rivers when I just want to sit in peace and do nothing."

"Believe it or not but she talks about you the most."

"Really, well that's a surprise. Of course the other 2 just like to mind their own business. I was the nosy one."

"I am guessing Lynn is the quiet one and Abby is the loud one."

"Wow, your good. How did you figure that out in a couple hours?"

"Well Lynn didn't say a word except hi since we have been here .and Abby seem to be up and active all the time."

Ashley then walked down stairs and sat between them.

"So who are we talking about?"

"You're other sisters."

"Don't get me started."

Sarah and Shepard both replied, "We won't."

They all started laughing for minute then Shepard went to take his shower.

After about 5 more minutes the shopping trio came back from the store and carried the groceries into the house to put away.

About 5 more minutes and Shepard came into the living room and they all sat down to relax for a little while.

They sat 2 hours strait of watching T.V. and laughing watching Galaxy's dumbest.

They all then decided it was time for lunch, so they all stormed the kitchen waiting in line to get to the fridge.

After the line went down at the fridge it went up at the microwave.


End file.
